Silver Lines
by MissFaberrySuarez
Summary: The aftermath of Heather getting engaged. Naya's heart was broken and Heather can't stand being replaced... Heya RPF with a little Rivergron. Rated M for sexy times in a later chapter, probably going to be a long story.
1. Chapter 1 Look At Me

**Chapter 1 – Look At Me.**

"Oh no, don't even think about it, Nay, get your ass over here." The blonde girl exclaimed while pulling Naya's hand back down, causing her to fall on her butt next to Dianna.

"But I'm so hungry! Why won't you let me eat?" Naya protested, flailing her arms next to her head.  
"Cause none of us has eaten yet either, we still have to film that last scene first." The blonde responded, pulling Naya so she would sit closer to her on the grass near their trailers.

Heather kept her head down, not taking her eyes off of her finger while she played with her engagement ring; somehow it had become too uncomfortable to look at her best friend since she had grown closer to Dianna, she had nothing against her, on the contrary, they had always been fairly close, but something inside of Heather would always start to boil and a weird heat would take over her and she felt her whole face turn a bright shade of red while her stomach insisted on fighting with itself and leaving her wanting to purge any existing food inside of it. So whenever she found herself alone with the two of them she gained the habit of playing with her engagement ring, just to have something else to look at, instead of painfully watching as her best friend slowly replaced her.

"Are you hungry, Heather?" A soothing voice interrupted her thoughts, snapping her back to reality as she turned her head and saw Dianna staring intensely at her while Naya looked at her new friend.  
"Oh mh," She stuttered, trying to remember what the question was. "No, not really..." How could she even think about food while she was feeling like that? Food was the last thing on her mind.  
"Stop it!" The brunette pleaded, laughing hysterically while Dianna tickled her sides.

_Ugh…_

Heather couldn't deal with those sorts of things, it was painful, and Naya was her best friend. Her. Not Dianna's. Dianna hadn't been the one to stay up until six am in the morning while Naya broke down in her arms after Mark cheated on her. Dianna hadn't been the one who watched as Naya cry and cry for hours curled up while Heather held her tight and didn't even get an explanation about what was wrong. Dianna hadn't been the one who stayed by Naya's side as your own boyfriend practically demanded for you to stop being Naya's friend. No, Dianna hadn't been the one to almost sacrifice her long term relationship because of Naya. Heather had. And yet there she was, twisting her engagement ring, wondering if she had done the right thing by saying yes to her boyfriend and risking losing Naya, who was clearly focused on someone else.

"Dianna, I can't breathe, oh my god!" Naya panted trying to escape Dianna's hands from tickling her more; suddenly she lost balance and her body fell on Heather's, who let out a small shriek from the scare.  
"Fuck, sorry Hemo." Naya apologized as she straightened herself up, breaking their physical contact.  
Heather pulled herself together sent a harsh look at the brunette. "I think I'm gonna go have lunch." The tall blonde stated as she stood up, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.  
"What? But we were going to eat together after mine and Naya's scene." Dianna responded with a disappointed look on her face.  
"You guys are obviously entertained," Heather started, looking straight into Naya's deep brown eyes and electricity ran through her body.

Naya's eyes had always been Heather's weak point, she just couldn't fight them, it was as if every time their eyes met, their soul connected, and no words were necessary for them to speak, their eyes spoke to each other, and that was a state of vulnerability that Heather couldn't allow herself to be in, she got too scared that Naya would be able to know her true feelings, to know what Heather couldn't make herself forget, to know that Naya was the only person who her heart really begged to let in... So in that moment, Heather felt naked, as if Naya had stripped her from any wall or shield that she made herself build, she felt completely and utterly vulnerable. She tried to quickly look somewhere else, anywhere else, she couldn't take a second longer of that trance that they always found themselves in, and she couldn't help but wonder if Naya felt the same things that she did, or if she was the pathetic one who read too much into every single interaction between them, interaction that seemed to be slowly fading away, leaving Heather with a void inside her chest, a hole that no one else would ever be able to fill.

"Heather," Naya muttered when the blonde their eye contact. "Just have lunch with us." Naya's request made Heather's stomach twist and turn, making her almost break down right there and cry. She wanted to desperately to say _"Yes Naya, I'll have lunch with you." "Of course I'll have lunch with you, Nay."_

"You guys don't need me." She said instead, avoiding the brunette's gaze so she wouldn't have to fight harder for the tears not to fall. So she turned her back to her friends and walked away to her trailer, walking in without a look back.

She shut the door behind her and let her back rest against it; closing her eyes she let a tear slide from her right eye down her cheek.

_Fuck._

It was starting to be too much to handle, they were clearly growing rapidly apart and Heather could do nothing else but to watch their whole friendship crumble. She looked down at her hand and twisted her engagement ring again, feeling her chin tremble from the memories crawling up from the drawer where Heather had forcefully pushed them into. The memories of how it all started, the memories of the day that caused the ruin of her most cherished friendship…

"_Taylor proposed." Heather looked up at her best friend's face and forced a smile, trying to figure out why she felt her heart sink when she uttered those words._

"_He-" Naya started, trying to find any sign in Heather's face that she was joking. "He what?"_

"_He proposed to me…" Heather's fake smile vanished quickly when noticing Naya's eyes turning into a darker shade and her lips opening in shock. "I…"_

"_What did you say?" The brunette interrupted, trying to make sense of what she had just heard._

"_I said…" Heather took a step closer to her friend having the feeling that she was slowly stepping away from her. "I said yes." _

_The remaining light in Naya's eyes went out and only darkness and sadness remained, Heather's heart broke as she felt the brunette's facial expression changing, looking as if the whole world was crashing down on her. "Oh," Naya started, not really knowing what to say. "Well, congratulations, then." She didn't know whether to lie to her best friend and support her or admit that what Heather had just told her had broken her heart to pieces, but no, she couldn't do that, after all, why would her heart be broken? They're just friends, and friends should be happy for each other._

"_Thanks, I guess…" There was not a trace of happiness between them, Heather stood in front of the brunette, with their bodies only a few inches apart in the middle of Naya's living room; Heather had called her, asking if she could come over because she had news, she sounded odd on the phone so when she got there Naya was already expecting not so good news, but actually hearing that Heather and Taylor got engaged was something that Naya had never been able to prepare herself for._

"_Are you happy?" Naya questioned, looking down at her feet, trying not to look into her best friend's eyes as she replied. That was a rather tricky question for Heather to answer. Was she happy? Maybe. Taylor had been her boyfriend for the past three years so she had it coming sooner or later. Was she truly happy? Now that was a question that she didn't even allow herself to answer._

"_Are you?" She responded; it was the best one she could think of. She really did want to know if Naya was happy, it was somehow strange how both of them were supposed to be jumping up and down and talking about wedding plans, but neither of them were surprised that they weren't, but they were already expecting it to be like this, so much that they had always avoided talking about it._

"_Am I supposed to be?" Naya felt the familiar sensation of tears forming in her eyes so she turned her back to Heather and slowly wiped a tear that had escaped; she felt a hand on her shoulder, pressuring for her to turn around, but her body refused to and she resisted the pressure, making Heather go around her and stand in front of her again._

_Naya lowered her head. "Look at me." The blonde asked, pressing her body against the shorter girl. "Naya, look at me..."_

"_I'm sorry…" The Latina girl whispered, not being able to control her emotions and letting herself break down and cry. Heather wrapped her arms around her best friend and stroke her silky dark hair._

"_It's okay." She whispered back, taking Naya's face in her hands and wiping away her tears with her thumbs; she looked deeply into the brunette's eyes and they stood there in a trance for what it seemed like an eternity. She was so beautiful. Naya was the most beautiful girl that Heather had ever laid her eyes on, seeing her cry made Heather's heart ache every time. "Who was the asshole that made my baby cry?" She would think to herself whenever Naya showed up on her doorstep in a wreck, but this time she knew who that asshole was, that asshole was her. She made Naya cry. And that was too much for her heart to handle._

_She slowly reached for Naya's chin and pulled it up, so that their faces would be at the same level. There was nothing she could ever do or say in that moment that would make the tears go away, that would make Naya's eyes lit up again as if nothing had ever happened. And since that day Heather had never seen Naya's eyes glow like before, they slowly started spending less time together as it was not the same; Naya always made up some excuse, that they both knew it was a lie, but neither of them had the strength to say or do anything, so the fire in their friendship simply started to go out._

Heather's knees gave in and she let herself slide down and sit on the floor, leaning against the door. She took her face in her hands and let the tears fall, and her breath quicken, and the sobs to take over her entire body.

"_Are you happy?"_

No.

Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2 You Promise?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll keep writing this because it's actually coming out better than I had previously expected so yeah this will be a better chapter, it's the beginning of the bigger events that I'm very excited to write.

Reviews are not only welcome as they keep me motivated to write !

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2. – You Promise?**

"Heather, please!" Naya's voice was heard from the other side of the door and Heather automatically opened her eyes and straightened herself up. She realized that she must have fallen asleep sitting against the door because she woke up with her back sore and her eyes still burning from crying.

"Yeah." She quickly got up and opened the door, immediately closing her eyes as the sun hit them and she stepped back, letting Naya walk into her trailer.

"Where have you been?" The brunette harshly asked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Mh, right here." Heather responded, rubbing her eyes still trying to wake up properly.

"I've been worried sick about you, no one knew where you were for like two hours and we knocked and knocked on the door and you didn't answer, we called your cell phone and nothing, but then I just had a feeling that you were in here and I've been here for the past ten minutes banging and banging until I finally called your name and you answered..." Heather could tell that Naya had a couple of coffees in her and she was obviously nervous.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." The blonde replied sitting on the couch feeling dizzy from the nap. She had no idea how she had fallen asleep or who had tried to find her or how she only woke up when Naya called her name. "Who came looking for me with you?"

"I... Only me... I was just worried; you didn't answer my calls..." Naya admitted. Heather had thought that Naya had been the only one to go look for her, two hours wasn't a big deal for someone not to show up on set; after all she didn't have any more scenes that day so it wouldn't be odd if she had just gone home...

"Well, here I am." Heather looked down and sighed, not really knowing how to react to Naya's concern and slightly wishing that she wasn't there alone with the brunette.

"Here you are…" Naya repeated with the saddest look on her face that Heather had ever seen; all she wanted to do was to grab the shorter girl and plant a kiss on her round cheek, taking her in her arms and holding her right there. But that couldn't happen, that _didn't_ happen anymore, any physical contact had been cut off since the day that Heather got engaged, they both knew that their flirty friendship couldn't last forever, they knew that whenever either of them got really serious in a relationship that they would have to go their own ways, but they didn't want to grasp that reality, so they simply carried on without thinking that there could ever be an end. But there was an end, and that was it, and that's what pained Heather the most; they didn't talk about it, that they simply _knew_ that it was over but neither of them actually said it out loud. Sometimes Heather thought that she had made it all up in her head and that Naya simply decided to give her space, that Naya wasn't actually feeling the same things that she was, that Heather was the only one who couldn't sleep thinking about it, that she was the only one who wasn't the same because of it, that she was the only one who's life had drastically changed… "I should go." Naya added, turning her back to the blonde girl, ready to open the trailer's door.

"Wait." Heather gently reached for her arm, stopping Naya from walking away. "Stay." She had no idea what she was doing, but something inside of her just told her that she had to make her stay; she couldn't let her go… not yet.

"Why, Heather?" Naya whispered, still facing the door. "Why should I stay…?"

The taller girl didn't know what to say, Naya was right, she had no reason to stay, Heather had been the one to end their friendship, Heather had been the one who got herself engaged, it was Heather's fault, not hers.

"I don't know…" She whispered, pulling Naya's arm so that she would turn around and face her; suddenly their bodies were close, touching, Hemo felt electricity running through her torso and, as always, her stomach sinking deep. "Just stay."

Naya refused to look up at her, she refused to let her herself be vulnerable and _weak_, she refused to be the one to give in, she refused to be the one who couldn't stand them not being close anymore. But her body was giving into the intensity of that moment and her poor heart had started to quicken its pace, making her breath heavier and her chest rise quicker; Heather picked up on those signs, as she always did, and lowered her grip on Naya's arm, softly entwining her fingers with the brunette's.

And just like that they were back to being the normal duo they had always been, just for that moment, Heather's engagement was gone, Taylor and Matt didn't exist, the rest of the world didn't exist, it was just them, standing in front of Heather's trailer door, with their fingers entwined and their bodies touching.

Heather felt the familiar sensation that she had felt many times before, the sensation of wanting _more_, of the closeness not being enough, of that aching feeling that burned her skin, the familiar sensation of looking down at Naya's plump lips and wondering what they would feel like on hers, wondering if they would make her feel more than Taylor did, wondering if her heart would race, if her palms would sweat, if her breath would quicken… She directed her gaze up at Naya's eyes, meeting that warm chocolate color that made her melt to her very core; and then switched back at her lips, licking her own instinctively. And that's when she noticed – Naya was doing the exact same thing, going from looking deeply into her eyes and then turning her attention down to Heather's peachy lips. The tall girl let her hand rest on Naya's waist and tugged on her shirt, pulling her body even closer to hers, she felt Naya's abs touching her stomach and a wave of heat travelled down to her lower region, making herself clutch trying to make the feeling go away, but it was too late; she was lost in their connection again, in that bubble that they created around them, protecting them from the rest of the world, like nothing else mattered.

Heather let her face lean towards the brunette's and she could feel the warm breath that escaped in between Naya's lips hitting her cheeks and it made her skin tingle.

_Oh my god…_

For the first time she wasn't being able to control herself, the urges were growing fast and she could barely contain moans that were begging to be heard, so she closed more distance between them until the tip of their noses were touching.For Heather's surprise, Naya wasn't backing away; it was as if she wanted the same thing that hadn't left Heather's mind since the first day that she had ever laid her eyes on the gorgeous woman in front of her.

_Just… just do it…_

Heather took a last gulp of air and closed her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naya's. Fireworks; like she had never felt before, the feeling of Naya's lips between hers, caressing their soft skin, slowly moving against each other, it sent shivers down Heather's spine and an explosion of warmth inside her belly.

She exhaled, finally letting go of all the tension, all the almost kisses, all the not enough touches, all the looks, the gazes, the flirty words, everything combined into one kiss, one long and passionate kiss.

Naya's body gave in and she allowed her hands to roam through Heather's hair while the taller girl pulled her waist closer to her, letting a hand sneak under Naya's shirt, feeling the caramel skin that her fingertips had been longing to touch. Heather gently grazed Naya's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, and the girl granted her access, making their tongues meet and caress each other in a passionate embrace.

"Heather?" A rough voice interrupted them through the other side of the door and they automatically separated, returning to their previous spot completely breathless.

"Yeah?" They looked at each other as Heather responded, Naya's expression looking like something of a mix of "What the fuck just happened?" and "Oh dear god, I need you right here, right now."

"Taylor called," Heather shut her eyes as Cory mentioned her fiancé's name and Naya's gaze turned to the ground, already expecting something like this to happen. "He says you're not answering your phone and he's worried."

"Could you, huh," Heather stepped closer to Naya again and took her hand in hers before replying. "Tell him I'm busy, I'll be home soon. Thanks." The brunette's lips turned into a soft smile, happy that Heather blew him off.

"Okay, no problem." Cory replied before stepping down from her trailer and walking away. An uncomfortable silence formed between the girls but Heather refused to let Naya's hand go; she didn't want to lose the closeness that they had just gained.

"I guess you gotta go." Naya finally broke the silence, looking up at Heather's eyes, practically begging for her to say otherwise.

"Not yet." The blonde placed her hand on Naya's nape and pulled her, making their lips crash one more time, and again fireworks exploded within her stomach and she swore to herself that she would never let that girl get away.

It was a softer kiss this time, they took their time to explore each other's mouths without any rush, one of their hands with their fingers entwined and the other roaming around each other's bodies, feeling every inch of skin possible underneath their shirts. Finally Naya was the one to break the kiss and they stood there for a few minutes, resting their foreheads against each other, and their hands never leaving each other's bodies.

"You have to go…" Naya whispered and she felt her voice crack as she fought the tears already forming on the corner of her eyes.

"I don't want to." Heather tightened the grip on Naya's waist and pulled her into a tight hug, nuzzling the shorter girl's hair with her nose, taking into the scent of vanilla that never failed to leave Heather wanting to smell that for the rest of her life.

"It's gonna be okay." Naya softly said into Heather's ear, never wanting to leave her embrace.

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3 Lingering Feeling

**Author's Note:** Okay Chapter 3! In this one you start to understand why this is rated M, I loved writing this chapter; I went more into Naya's perspective of their kiss and of her feelings towards Heather. Next one will have more development, story wise.

Enjoy! Also a puppy is born every time you guys review my story :D.

**Chapter 3. – Lingering Feeling**

"Baby, will you just tell me what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me."

"You barely even look at me."

"I… my eyes are sore."

"From… looking at stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Don't fuck with me, Heather, I'm getting worried here."

Taylor had obviously noticed how weird Heather had been acting since she got home from work that night, he had absolutely no idea what could have gotten into her, but Heather was never like that, she was always cheerful and she almost threw herself into his arms whenever she got home from a long day.

But that night everything seemed different.

After what happened with Naya, Heather left her trailer more confused than she had ever felt in her entire life; once she got into her car she simply stayed there, looking at her wheel while she grasped it tightly, not being able to get rid of the images of the previous moments.

Had that really just happened? Had she really kissed Naya?

Yes, she really had. Kissing her best friend was something that not even _she_ knew that she needed to, it wasn't a rational thing, , she sort of had always felt different around her, it was different than being with any other girl friend, it was special, she knew that whenever she and Naya hung out, that they would be all up on each other and no one would find it odd because it was them and it was normal for them to act that way. Heather couldn't help but admit to herself that she was indeed very confused, not only had she kissed her best friend, she had kissed a girl and it felt… good. It felt better.

Everything had changed. From that moment on she couldn't tell people that she was straight without feeling guilty about lying, she couldn't kiss her boyfriend without feeling Naya's lips instead of his, she couldn't tell him that nothing was wrong when something obviously was, she couldn't lie to herself about having feelings for Naya because she allowed herself to act on them. There was no pretending left to do... at least not to herself.

Heather didn't know whether she felt guilty, relieved or just happy; she was definitely excited to see Naya again, but on the other hand she knew how awkward things could be, so she was nervous. What if Naya regretted it? What if she doesn't want to see Heather anymore?

What if, what if, what if...

x

The warm fabric in which her face softly rested on was really not helping her lack of sleep; she turned her pillow around and let the fresh feeling take over her skin and a smile appeared on her lips, but it soon vanished when the sudden image of Heather's tongue running across hers passed by her brain, and the smile quickly turned into an empty expression, not knowing if she should embrace the tingling feeling in her stomach and lower abdomen or if she should push it down, ignoring the fact that kissing Heather had not only turned her on more than her boyfriend had ever managed to, but also had made her heart lit in a way that she didn't even know it was possible.

Naya let a loud sigh escape from her lips as she turned with her stomach down, still trying to get rid of the feeling between her legs that hadn't completely gone away since she felt Heather's lips on hers. She had to get that feeling away, she couldn't take it anymore, it was starting to feel physically impossible to sleep. Heather's tongue slowly running across her bottom lip, feeling her wet tip grazing over Naya's tongue, was enough to make her want more and more, and at 4:30 am her judgment was long asleep and she suddenly found herself with her hand softly rubbing against her panties. She immediately felt her legs shiver and she thought to herself that her body had been needing release more than she actually thought.

Oh god, Heather...

And just like that there were images of Heather's incredible naked body grinding against Naya's and she felt the feeling in her center intensify, wanting to feel her fingers directly but she fought the urges, trying hard not to let her imagination flow, but it was too late; she couldn't stop seeing Heather's beautiful round breasts in front of her, or feeling the blonde's hands roaming around her body, softly grazing the sides of her thighs before resting lower in between wet folds.

She stopped fighting; so she let her hand slide underneath her black lacy panties and touch her already aching center and a low moan emitted from her throat, not feeling her fingers, but Heather's, as if she wasn't in control of her actions, Heather was who was controlling them and only made her want that so long awaited release even more, so she started doing circling movements in her clit and her breathing became extremely heavy. With her other hand clutching the sheets tightly, she started feeling uncomfortable with her stomach down, so she turned on her back and took the sheet in her hand again, gripping it as if she were gripping Heather's hand, and her mind switched from feeling the blonde's fingers inside of her and feeling her folds on Naya's tongue.

_Fuck…_

She felt herself boiling up to a point when she could barely contain the moans from escaping between her heavy breaths and the motion of her fingers quickened, with her mind still focused on the imaged of the blonde's body hovering over hers; and like that she finally burst and clenched the sheets harder than ever before and she couldn't help but call Heather's name as her body arched before finally collapsing.

And then it was it. She crashed down onto reality once more and she let the darkness take over her as the images faded away.

*Maybe now I'll be able to sleep...*

And she did, she slept peacefully for three short hours before her alarm rang, indicating that she had to get up and rush to the set to film a Brittana scene. A *Brittana* scene... With Heather Morris, the girl who she had kissed the day before, her best friend, her co worker, her everything...

Right after Naya's alarm rang, her phone buzzed and she grunted to the sound, wondering who the fuck would be texting her at such ungodly hours. She reached for her phone with her eyes half closed and unlocked it, jumping a little from the bed once she saw the name that was filling her home screen; she quickly opened the message and stared at it, not really knowing what to respond.

"_Morning, cupcake I know you're up for work, you didn't text me last night, hope everything's okay. Wanna meet up after lunch?"_

Matt. Her boyfriend. She had completely forgotten about her boyfriend, she cheated on him, it wasn't just Heather that had possibly ruined her relationship, no, Naya did too, her head had been so filled with Heather that her boyfriend hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Good morning, everything is great and I'll let you know if I'm free after lunch, okay?" She typed into her phone, knowing that she was being colder than usual; the phone vibrated again in her hand only a couple of minutes later.

"_Sure thing doll, you sure you okay?"_

Naya bit her lower lip, what was she supposed to say? "No, I cheated on you and I think I like girls." Probably not a very good thing to say to your boyfriend.

She got up and quickly slapped on a pair of jeans and a tank top, not forgetting her favorite sunglasses to hide the deep under her eyes.

_Damn Heather for keeping me up all night._ - She thought as she checked herself on the mirror before grabbing her bag and reaching for the door knob.

She took a deep breath, trying to get her mind ready for the day, and most importantly, for the Brittana scene. One she gathered enough courage; she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, suddenly facing a sleeping woman sitting on the floor against the wall right next to her door.

She immediately recognized the blonde hair covering the girl's face and her jaw dropped. The blonde's chest rising slowly as she peacefully breathed in and Naya's heart beating fast, she rested her hand on her stomach, trying to calm herself down but failing miserably as her heart refused to slow.

"Heather…" She whispered, not knowing if she should wake her best friend; she lowered herself down on her knees next to the girl and stared at her, still in awe of what she had in front of her. It was if someone had figured out that she hadn't left Naya's mind since the day before and gently dropped Heather at her doorstep like a gift under a Christmas tree on a Christmas morning. Naya softly pushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear, taking a better look at her closed eyes and her beautiful rose cheeks; Heather really was beautiful, she was a goddess in Naya's eyes, her child like smile was enough to light up the greyest of days, her eyes more blue than the ocean on a summer day, her beautiful pale skin softer than the silkiest silk… Naya sighed, reaching for Heather's cheek, and closer her eyes, feeling completely overwhelmed by the emotions that had taken over her since the day before; she wasn't necessarily surprised when she felt fireworks while kissing Heather, she admitted to herself that she had always been curious to kiss her peachy lips, but what she was not expecting were the feelings that followed, the feelings that she didn't even know that she had been repressing… well, deep down she did know, but how was she supposed to explain them? How was she supposed to explain that she had strong feelings for her best friend?

"N-Naya?" The blonde whispered with her eyes half closed and Naya opened hers to look at the beautiful girl now awake.

"Hey…" She mumbled back, feeling a little embarrassed for being so close to Heather.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked, noticing that Naya's hand was cupping her cheek.

"I have no idea…" The brunette responded, obviously talking about something bigger than just the simple gesture of cupping Heather's cheek.

Heather paused, looking into Naya's eyes. "Me neither…"

"Wha-" Naya started, but failed to complete as the knot in her throat made it impossible for her to speak and they stood in silence for a few moments, simply staring into each other's gaze. Heather ran her hand through Naya's smooth dark hair and lifted her head up, planting a gentle peck on her best friend's cheek. "What are you doing here, silly?" Naya finally questioned, trying not to focus on the lingering feeling of Heather's lips on her skin.

"I had to see you…" The blonde girl muttered, not letting go of Naya's nape. "I had to…" She looked up and slowly lifted her head, leaving them with their noses touching and their breaths entwining. "Nay?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4 The Right Thing

**Author's Note: **Finally I finished writing this one, I really hope you guys like it, being an angst story it was actually emotional for me to write this, so if you wanna give me any suggestions on what to do next I'll be very happy to get ideas from you guys.

Don't forget, every time you review my story; my cat poops sneakers bars for me.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4. – The Right Thing**

"What are you doing here, silly?" Naya finally questioned, trying not to focus on the lingering feeling of Heather's lips on her skin.

"I had to see you…" The blonde girl muttered, not letting go of Naya's nape. "I had to…" She looked up and slowly lifted her head, leaving them with their noses touching and their breaths entwining. "Nay?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

And so Naya lowered her head and pressed her lips against the blonde's, engaging in a passionate kiss that lasted a couple of minutes and Naya savored every second of it, Heather tasted just like the first swim at the beach on a hot summer day and Naya _loved_ the feeling she got whenever she kissed her, it was like she could conquer the world. When their kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Naya speaking up.

"Did you sleep here?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Heather sat straighter, trying to ease the pain on her lower back.

"Are you crazy? You should have knocked…" Naya sighed, thinking that Heather had spent the night right there at her doorstep and she was inside, wide awake with her best friend on her mind.

"I didn't know if I could, I didn't want to wake you." She responded, cupping Naya's warm cheek.

"I was awake anyway… You can always knock on my door, Heather, always." The brunette started, slowly backing away from her best friend's embrace. "We need to talk… About this." A more serious tension was suddenly formed between them, they didn't want to talk about it, and wouldn't it be nice to just be able to kiss each other without having to actually face the consequences?

"I guess we do." The blonde replied, straightening herself up now that she had no physical contact with Naya.

"Listen…" Naya started, but was quickly interrupted by a very husky male voice coming from down the hall.

"Ladies." They looked to voice's source and a big guy was standing not too far from them, looking at them with a concerned look on his face.

"Matt…" Naya recognized his boyfriend and suddenly got up, helping Heather to get up with her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, looking genuinely worried about the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, we were just talking." The shorter girl said, embarrassed noticing how weird it must have been for him to find them in that position. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my text; I thought I'd surprise you." He shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked his head to the side. "Now I see why."

"Oh, Heather," Naya immediately took three steps closer to him. "Heather came to meet me… for work." He glanced over at Heather who was now nervously checking her phone, probably just keeping herself busy so she wouldn't just stand there uncomfortably.

"I should go." The blonde uttered finally making her way to stand near the couple. "You guys probably want to be alone."

"No, Heather…" Naya didn't want her to go, she wanted to finish their conversation, she wanted to tell Heather how she had been feeling, she wanted to know if she weren't the only one who had been feeling that way… But unfortunately things weren't that simple; they both had boyfriends and one of them was standing right there, probably wondering why his girlfriend was sitting on her doorstep with Heather.

"It's fine, I'll just go." Heather said before walking past them and into the elevator, making Naya's heart sink as she managed to steal one last glance from her before the elevator's doors closed.

"I thought you guys didn't hang out much anymore." Matt roughly scoffed, still with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"We don't, not usually." Naya looked down at her feet, feeling the weight of her words on her shoulders, she felt guilty about knowing that the real reason why she and Heather were never alone with each other anymore was because of her, because she couldn't handle knowing that the girl that made her feel so much was going to marry another guy, she couldn't handle knowing that Heather was not available in any way anymore, that Naya was about to drop to second place in her life, she could barely touch Heather's left hand, the one with the ring, the ring that Taylor had slide up her finger, a ring full of promises, promises that she was not a part of.

"We're late." Matt sighed, obviously uncomfortable with what had just happened, but honestly, Naya couldn't give less of a fuck, she was too caught up in her own thoughts to even worry about the guy that she had been seeing for such little time.

And so they left Naya's building and drove off to work in Matt's car, he tried to strike up a conversation, but Naya was in no mood to endure his talk about the Rangers or the Tigers, or the Dolphins, whichever team that he kept rambling about; she honestly had no interest in any sport, but Matt failed to see that, as he always ended up trying to have a typical "guy talk" with her which she obviously showed no interest in.

She quickly headed to her trailer to get her outfit and her makeup and soon she was standing next to Ryan Murphy, taking indications on how to do the Brittana scene. It was a simple scene from an episode that had already been taped but Ryan had suddenly decided that what was missing for the episode to appeal to the fans were a nice Brittana scene; so they quickly threw one together and they were the only ones that hadn't started their scenes for the next episode.

"Very simple, you sit down and you look at Brittany," Ryan started. "Then you have to fix your skirt, I've been rather obsessed with that skirt." Naya chuckled to Ryan's oh-so-gay obsessions. "And then you can start your lines."

"Any indication on that?" The brunette questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"Just do what you do best, the fans love ya." Ryan smiled. "Now go, Rivera." He gave Naya a little push and she hesitated, seeing Heather sitting on Santana's bed, her stomach sunk and she tried to regain her breath, she couldn't allow herself to feel that way just before a scene, it would mess up her acting and it would be unprofessional; but it was so difficult for her to ignore her feelings, it had started to become almost impossible not to show what she felt for Heather, when she watched the episodes she always kicked herself for letting her looks always seem so intense whenever Santana was looking at Brittany, she even caught herself looking at the blonde's lips a few times.

"Hey." She whispered standing in front of Heather where she was going to be in the beginning of the scene.

"Hi." The blonde whispered back, not really meeting her gaze with Naya's. Heather was obviously still bothered about what had happened that morning, they didn't even had had the chance to talk and that had only intensified the awkward tension between them.

"Listen, Heather-" Naya started, but got immediately interrupted by Ryan.

"Okay girls, get ready!"

Naya adjusted herself quickly and took a deep breath, running over her lines in her head.

"Action!"

Naya followed Murphy's directions and sat next to Heather, softly fixing the hem of her skirt before looking up into her best friend's eyes and she felt herself give her _that look_ that she was never able to contain.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now…" And like that she had to fully embrace Santana's personality and get over anything that lingered in her thoughts. "But you were right."

Heather looked up at her with her Brittany face on. "About what, honey?" That word struck Naya as a lightening and she silently squirmed feeling her heart suddenly beat faster.

"About it being better with feelings." Naya nodded, letting a smile take over her lips. "It really is." She reached for Heather's hand and caressed it, she wasn't even sure if it was on the script or not, but it just felt right to do it, she really meant the words that she was saying, even if she hadn't been the one to write them. "I love you."

"I love you too." Heather leaned into the brunette and rested her forehead on hers; she was pretty sure that it wasn't on the script either, but they had sort of created a bubble around them, forgetting that they had at least three cameras on them, and they just went with their heart and that's why Brittana appealed to so many people, because they didn't just follow the director's indications, or the script, they let their emotions show and they went with what felt _right_ in their own hearts.

"And cut! Wonderful job, ladies." After Ryan gave them the permission to go, Naya quickly stormed off to her trailer, wanting to avoid Heather at all costs; she felt embarrassed, embarrassed that she had all of those _feelings_, feelings for Heather, she felt embarrassed for kissing Heather, for allowing herself to show her most vulnerable side, she felt embarrassed that she had actually thought that somehow, Heather actually wanted to be with her, but how could that be? She was engaged to a boy she had been dating for several years, how was Naya even supposed to compete with that? She couldn't, and she most certainly couldn't ruin Heather's life but suddenly getting in the middle of her future plans like that, all for her fucking feelings… Naya could never be that jealous, she cared too much for Heather to ever allow her to make that mistake.

"Naya, wait!" She heard the so familiar voice of her best friend behind her getting closer, but she didn't stop, she just kept walking towards her trailer and didn't stop. "Please, just wait for me." Naya opened her trailer's door and got in, closing it behind her, but she knew that Heather wouldn't give up. "Naya what the fuck are you doing?" She roughly asked, getting in Naya's trailer right after her.

"The right thing." The brunette whispered, trying to keep her hands busy, randomly picking things up and placing them in new places.

"Before work, you were going to tell me something… Before Matt showed up."

"It was nothing." Naya scoffed; Heather quickly grabbed her arm, making the brunette to look up at her, meeting their gaze.

"What are you doing?" Naya felt a punch in her stomach, seeing Heather like that killed her, she wasn't used to being her being so rough and direct so she couldn't help but cringe at the way that her best friend was acting, but she knew it was her fault, it was all her fault…

Naya could only shake her head as the knot in her throat started to make it hard for her to speak. "Just go…" She managed to whisper.

"Why?"

"Heather, just…"

"Why should I go?"

"I can't…"

Heather nodded. "Right." She let go of the brunette's arm and took a few steps back. "It didn't have to be like this."

"Heather…" Naya muttered, keeping her eyes on the blonde as if begging her to stay and to go at the same time, but Heather did the latter and showed herself out before Naya even go the chance to say anything else. So just like that there she was, completely alone again, everything would go back to the way it had started being after Heather got engaged; minimal conversations, absolutely no physical contact… Naya was sure it would. But it was for the best, they had made a mistake by kissing, suddenly reality came crashing down on Naya and she could only imagine how Taylor and Matt would feel if they found out what was happening, she could only imagine how Heather would be after Taylor broke up with her… She couldn't do that to her best friend, so if that meant that they couldn't be friends, then so be it; it was for the best… it had to be.

But if it was for the best then why did it feel so wrong to send Heather away? Why did it feel so wrong to think about not having the most important person in her life there anymore?

"Naya?" A male voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to find Matt's head peaking in through her door.

"Matt." She tried her best to keep the tears from falling, but seeing Mat right in that moment wasn't exactly the best thing for her.

"What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just very tired from last night and-"

"No," He started, interrupting the brunette. "What's going on between you and Heather?"

"What?" Her heart sunk by hearing those words coming out of Matt's lips and her body failed to respond.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Matt I-"

"Are you?"


	5. Chapter 5 Naya Marie Rivera

**Author's Note:** Hey there, okay so in this one I did sort of a mix between two 'scenes' to sort of compare what was happening to Naya with what was happening to Heather, what sort of sets the story line that I'm going to write on the next chapter.

I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think, tell me if it sucks, if it doesn't suck.

Just don't forget, a unicorn poops rainbows every time you guys review my story!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5. – Naya Marie Rivera.**

"Oh, you're home early." The boy excitedly exclaimed, wiping his hands on his male apron.

"Yeah." Heather walked closer to him, dropping her bag on the couch. "I missed you."

"Oh, really?" Taylor wrapped his arms around Heather's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Really." The blonde nodded and smiled, quickly pecking him on the lips. She had to get used to that; coming home to Taylor. Somehow she hadn't yet embraced the idea of them living together, she had always thought that she would end up surrender and have Naya as her roommate and they would just live happy forever in their little fairytale; but things weren't as simple, feelings were involved, hearts got broken, and boyfriends existed.

-x-

Naya sighed as she looked at the half empty bottle of wine in her hand.

"What am I doing…?" She whispered, trying hard to ignore all the images going through her brain but it was a very impossible task, as much as she tried, she just couldn't get Heather out of her head; it was _consuming_ her. She felt as if every breath she took, she sank deeper and deeper into her true feelings and there was nothing that could save her.

Or maybe there was…

She picked up her phone from the coffee table in front of her and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me." She spoke as the other person answered. "Do you think you could come over?" She rested her head on her free hand and closed her eyes. "I really need you right now…"

-x-

"So, how's Naya doing?" Taylor questioned before taking a bite of the fried fish on his plate.

Heather hesitated, feeling her stomach sink as she heard Naya's name. "Oh, good, she's good."

"You guys haven't been hanging out much lately." He muttered into his food.

"No, not really, she has been spending more time with her boyfriend now." Heather replied, trying to keep calm.

"I guess you should," Taylor chuckled. "Do the same, eh?"

Heather forced a smile and suddenly lost all her appetite; she knew that Taylor's comment was vaguely threatening, it was almost the same as saying "Maybe you should just forget about her." And that was something that Heather simply couldn't do, as hard as she tried; and believe me when I tell you that she _really_ did try.

-x-

"Hey." Naya smiled as she opened her door revealing the only person that could ever help making herself forget about Heather, at least for one night.

"Hi, sweetie."

"I'm so sorry for calling you at this hour." Naya uttered, taking the person's hand in hers and pulling them into her living room.

"It's okay, I was worried, you sounded… sad."

"I guess I am, Dianna." Naya sat her down on the couch and sat next to her, letting her body sink.

"What's wrong, honey? You know I'm here for you." The blonde questioned, truthfully worried about her friend.

"I just need to get some things out of my head and you always succeed at distracting me." Naya lowered her head as a small smile painted across her red lips, she felt guilty for sort of using Dianna to cheer her up, but she really was the most indicated person to do so; being with her boyfriend only reminded her of what she couldn't have with Heather and Dianna just always brought a smile to her face.

-x-

"You know, at one point I actually thought that you might have…" Taylor started, but stopped to take a deep breath. "You might have had a crush on Naya."

Heather nervously laughed. "What?"

"Yeah, I did, I mean… She was all you could talk about." Taylor went from a playful conversation into a mildly serious one.

"What are you talking about, Tay?" Heather asked, trying not to spill everything and actually ruin her relationship.

"I'm just saying." He scoffed, turning his attention to his plate.

"Well, you shouldn't be 'Just saying.'" The blonde retorted.

"And why's that?" The boy dropped the fork on the plate, making a loud clingy noise, and directed his gaze into Heather's eyes.

"Because it's silly." The tall girl responded, taking the napkin from her lap and dropping it near her plate.

"Is it really?" Taylor was getting on her nerves; what was she supposed to say? That she was madly in love with Naya? That she was the only thing she could _ever_ think about? That as hard as he tried, he would _never_ be near as good as Naya?

-x-

Naya laughed, trying not to spill her drink, but she had to admit that things were getting blurrier than normal.

"So then, Cory," Dianna started. "Cory just felt on her like a giant building falling on a tiny little girl!" They both threw themselves onto the couch laughing hysterically at Dianna's story.

"Oh god, poor Lea!" Naya shouted, not being able to control her voice's volume anymore.

"I know right! Can you believe they're dating?" The blonde questioned, grabbing Naya's shoulders to get her full attention.

"We've all sort of dated each other, so I'm not really surprised." The brunette replied, running a hand through her messy hair.

"That's not true." The blonde girl started. "We haven't dated." She let a smile take over her lips as the alcohol started speaking louder than her good sense.

"You're right, we haven't." Naya smiled back, feeling her body drawn closer to the girl in front of her.

"Well, come get me, then!" Dianna dared, pushing her chest forward.

"What? Why should _I_ go get _you_?"

"Because you're the one who wants _me."_

-x-

"Seriously, Taylor, are you going to do this _now_?"

"Yes, yes I am!" The boy shouted, chasing Heather from the living room into the kitchen. "I need to know!"

"There's nothing _to_ know! Why are you even bringing this up now?" And just like that they were, once again, fighting about the one person who had been the subject of most of their fights; Naya Marie Rivera.

"Because, I'm feeling you more distant again! Just like when you spent all your time with that girl!" She hit the kitchen counter loud enough to scare Heather and make her jump.

"Just so you know _that girl_ is my best friend. And you can't talk about her like that." Heather felt a rush of anger flow through her body, up to her face, leaving he cheeks red and hot, she could never control herself when Taylor started fighting about Naya; it just hit a soft spot inside of her and she boiled up to the point where she could feel her ears burning and her voice crack from yelling.

Naya Marie Rivera. One girl was causing her relationship to fall apart.

-x-

"Well, then, maybe I will." Naya opened her mouth waiting for Dianna to dare her again.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" The blonde girl whispered, leaning towards Naya to the point where their torsos were touching and the shorter girl could feel her breath on her lips.

"I don't know." Naya's expression quickly changed from drunken to serious as she felt a tingling sensation on her stomach; she actually really did want to kiss Dianna and that thought was scaring her.

"Do it." Agron whispered again, now serious as well, making Naya question if she should really go for it, or if the girl was just playing around like they usually do. But she wasn't backing down; Dianna seemed to want to kiss her just as much.

And like that Naya leaned into a little more and gently pressed her lips against Dianna's, exhaling as their skin touched. Dianna let her body fall on Naya's and the brunette girl straddled her legs around her, pressing their bodies together as the kiss grew deeper with their tongues fighting each other.

_Oh my fucking god._

-x-

"What if I did? What if I did have a crush on Naya? What if I still do? What if I still lust for her, and want her and need her soft body grinding against mine as we have hot passionate-"

"Heather, stop!" Taylor begged. "Please."

"You're the one who's doing this, Taylor." Heather yelled, turning her back to her boyfriend. "You."

"Well, I'm sorry, if I want you to only love me." The boy sighed, not knowing how to handle the sad feeling taking over him.

"I love her."

They paused.

"What?"

"I love her…"

-x-

"Oh, fuck." Naya moaned, as Dianna's thrust her fingers in and out of her. Naya straddled the blonde tighter as she felt the climax starting to build inside of her, she tried so hard to ignore Heather's face from appearing in her mind, but all she felt while Dianna fucked her, was Heather's fingers instead, and Heather's body on hers, and Heather's lips kissing hers… But she couldn't have Heather, so she had to get whatever was close to her and Dianna fit the job perfectly.

"Stop." Naya begged as she felt herself about to come.

"No way." Dianna increased velocity, trying to make the girl burst.

"D-Dianna, stop!" Naya pushed her away, making Dianna slide from inside of her and land in front of her in the couch.

"Why?" The blonde asked, still breathing heavily.

"I can't do this." Naya pulled her panties up and sat straighter on the couch.

"Because of your boyfriend?" The blonde questioned, wiping her fingers on a tissue that was on the coffee table.

"I'm in love with Heather."

-x-

"Don't, Taylor, please!" Heather begged as he opened the front door.

"I can't do this."

"I love you too!" The blonde pleaded, trying to save whatever was left from her relationship.

"I can't share you! Do you understand that? It's either me, or her. You have to choose." He shouted before stepping out of the apartment and closing the door behind him, leaving reckless Heather with tears pouring out of her eyes. She rested her back against the door and let herself slide down, hugging her knees tightly.

She had just destroyed the longest relationship she had ever had; she had just destroyed her fiancé's heart and their chance of happiness. She felt awful, but at the same time glad that she told him the truth, she had been in love with Naya for the past three years, and if nothing changed in that time, nothing was ever going to change any time sooner.

She did the right thing.

And now she could have what she had always wanted from the very beginning…

Naya Marie Rivera.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh This Is My Fault

**Author's Note:** Hey again, so I finished writing this one, I have no idea what to do right now, so if you guys have any ideas, please do share.

So an otter cries every time you guys don't review my story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6. – Oh This Is My Fault.**

_ "What's going on between you and Heather?"_

_"What?" Her heart sunk by hearing those words coming out of Matt's lips and her body failed to respond._

_"Are you in love with her?"_

_"Matt I-"_

_"Are you?"_

_"Wha-" Naya's words were once more stuck, and her throat felt as if it were closing. "Matt, what are you talking about?"_

_ "I'm just asking." The writer calmly questioned, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "Are you?"_

_"N-no!" Naya responded more agitated. "Of course not."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes. I'm dating you, aren't I?" Naya lowered her head, turning her attention to her shoes, feeling bad for lying to her boyfriend but at the same time feeling bad for not being able to admit to herself that she was indeed lying…_

"Naya, focus!" Ryan yelled from behind the cameras; Naya could already see his face turning a faint shade of red and a vain on his temple sticking out.

"I'm sorry." The brunette apologized, annoyed that she had to work that day and annoyed at herself for not being able to concentrate on her scene with Dianna.

"Okay, one more take or we'll use whatever the fuck we already have. Places!" Ryan had always had a short temper and of course his inside diva always showed whenever he got nervous.

Finally Naya was able to get Heather off of her brain for the two minutes that she was required to act and she did the scene as gracefully as ever, quickly storming off to her trailer when she was done before Dianna could even get close to her.

All she wanted to do was to forget that the night before had happened, she had to forget what happened with Dianna, she had to forget that she was in love with Heather, she simply wanted to forget. But how could she? She knew that what she did with Dianna was wrong, she knew that it would probably hurt Heather, she knew that Heather was still with her boyfriend and nothing was ever going to change that, so she wanted to undo _everything_ that had happened since the day that she and Heather kissed for the first time; everything would have been better if nothing had ever happened, now their friendship would be damaged along with her friendship with Dianna, not to mention she cheated on her boyfriend and made Heather cheat on hers too. Nothing would ever be the same again…

"Hey." A familiar voice made her spin and a blonde figure stood by the half opened door looking intensely at her.

"Hi." She directed her gaze down, feeling the immediate punch of guilty on her stomach, a well deserved one too.

"Can I?"

"Of course." She walked away from the girl and crossed her arms over her chest in a protective way, as if trying to restrain her emotions from escaping. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually," Heather started, with a half smile on her lips. "I have good news."

Naya turned back to her and she felt her own eyes glimmer with hope. "What is it?"

"I…" The blonde girl started, taking two steps closer to her friend. "I told him." Naya furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing if she should jump into any conclusions and risk another let down. "He left."

The brunette widened her eyes and let her arms fall by her sides; she suddenly felt an over-powering sensation running through her chest, a mix of happiness, confusion and guilt.

"Hemo…" She whispered, before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." The dancer smiled, taking into Naya's wonderful scent, she felt so good in her arms… she felt like home.

"Are you sure? I mean, you guys dated for years…"

"I know… but he wasn't it… you know?" Heather smiled. "In the end, there is really only one person who really does feel like _it._"

Naya had to tell her, she had to before Heather decided to take things any further, she couldn't deal with the guilt of what she had done…

"I slept with Dianna."

And suddenly they froze and a painful silence stood between them as Heather's words failed to leave her brain. _What…_ "You did what?"

"I was angry; confused… I slept with her." Naya turned her gaze to ground feeling herself drowning in her own shame.

"I see." Heather turned around, swaying her golden locks against Naya's cheeks and she quickly reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far."

"Heather, don't run away!" The brunette tried, taking Hemo's hand in hers, desperately wanting her to stay but the blonde did nothing but shake her head and let the tears escape her eyes, making their way down the cheeks to then enter her between her shaking lips. "Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I told Taylor I'm in love with you and this is my wonderful reward."

Naya paused by hearing those words come out of the blonde's mouth. "You're in love with me?"

"It was silly." The blonde muttered in between shaky breaths and rushed hand gestures, she had what if felt like a huge basketball weighting in her stomach, her heart was pounding faster than ever before. _So this is what it feels like to be broken._

"I told her too." Naya started, pulling the dancer closer. "I told her I love you." She started feeling her own chin trembling and she let herself wrap her arms around Heather's waist from behind, burying her face on her silky hair, and taking in her so familiar scent. The scent that had been on her pillow so many times before, the scent that never seemed to leave Naya's nostrils, that followed her everywhere she went, the scent that never left her bed, even after changing the sheets so often, it just refused to leave, the same way that Heather refused to leave Naya's confusing mind.

"Rivera!" A male voice interrupted their moment and not long after it sounded the owner of the voice busted in Naya's trailer, causing them to automatically break their embrace. "Woah, sorry."

"Matt." Naya nervously uttered, trying to discretely wipe off the tears from her chin. "What are you doing here?"

"You have been ignoring my calls." The tall man harshly said, shoving his hands inside his large pockets.

"I have my phone on vibrate, it's somewhere inside my bag."

"I'll go." Heather whispered to Naya, hiding her face behind her hair.

"Stay, we need to talk…." The brunette pleaded, looking directly into her best friend's eyes but Heather shook her head and Naya felt it, right in the stomach.

"No, "No, _you guys_ need to talk." She whispered just before walking out and closing the door behind her; and once again Matt had ruined an important moment just like that.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked, trying to pull Naya closer to him, but she brushed him off with her toned hand.

"Matt, we need to talk."

"Okay, talk."

Naya took a deep breath and calmly gave him all the cliché answers to why they couldn't be together while Matt simply nodded his head along and mumbled a few 'yes'.

"It's Heather isn't it?"

"W-what? No, Matt…"

"It's Heather."

"I just…"

"Whatever, Naya." The writer turned around and went for the doorknob, but stopped before twisting it. "I guess you shouldn't expect anything less but a very unexplained Brittana break-up."

"Matt, don't take this out on the show just because of your assumption." Naya crossed her arms over her chest; she had fought way too much for that couple for it go away just like that.

"I wouldn't expect any storyline for the next few episodes for you, either." Matt roughly said just before twisting the doorknob and banging the door behind him, leaving a very upset Naya crying against the cold material of her door.

_It was all her fault._


	7. Chapter 7 Flopson

**Author's Note:** Hey again, I wrote this one pretty quickly! One of you guys gave me this great idea of Matt and Dianna sort of working together and I really liked it, I'm not trying to make Dianna the bad guy, actually on the contrary, this will all make sense later you'll see!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and the awesome ideas!

A bear will wave to you for every review you guys write!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7. – Flopson.**

It was 7:30 am when the alarm sounded throughout Heather's now half empty room; Taylor was gone, along with all his things, but she had been unable to occupy the rest of the bed and always stuck to her side due to still having the lingering feeling that Taylor was sleeping by her side.

She did miss her boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, it was only normal to feel emptiness after being with someone for so long, but what she really missed was not having the constant weight on her chest, making it harder to breathe, especially in the morning when her alarm went off and for a second everything was okay, she and Naya were okay, she still had Taylor by her side and she had the best of both worlds; but when that second went away, it was like everything came crashing down on her every single morning. That second was the worse, that second of hope and peace; it shredded her heart more every day.

So that morning was in no way different than the others before, and when that dreadful second passed through her again, she clenched her fists around her pillow and buried her face deeper, not really knowing if she was awake or if she was simply living her own personal nightmare over and over again.

She grunted while stretching her arm out to turn off her alarm, she felt ever muscle tightening to the thought of having to go to work and face Naya and Dianna with the knowledge of what happened between them. It was killing knowing that someone else had been with Naya, no, not someone else, _another girl_, because she was used to Naya's boys, she could deal with her being intimate with them, but she had never had to go through the thought of another woman _touching_ her and making love to her. In her head, she was the only girl for Naya; the only girl Naya could see herself with, the only one… And now she wasn't, Dianna had taken that away from her, just like everything seemed to be taken away from her, everything was slipping from grip.

The blonde gathered all the strength left in her body and she got ready for work; she slapped on a pair of blue shorts and an old white t-shirt that she remembered using during a sleep over at Naya's. Twenty minutes later she was sitting on her car, with her forehead against the wheel, trying to remind herself that she had a job and fans to please and she had to pick herself up if she wanted to do her character justice.

She didn't even notice the trip to work until she was parking her car the nearest to her trailer as possible to avoid any unpleasant confrontations; so she dragged herself up to the trailer and quickly closed the door behind her before removing her shades and dropping herself on the couch trying to have just two more minutes of quiet.

"Are you ready for me?" Jennifer's voice was heard from behind Heather's door and the blonde lifted herself up to appear at least decent.

"Yes, Jen, come in."

* * *

"Hey there." Naya quickly widened her eyes and jumped from the scare, causing her to almost fall from her chair.

"You have to stop scaring me." She retorted once she realized who had been the one to whisper in her ear so unexpectedly.

"It's fun." The blonde girl chuckled and sat on her own chair next to Naya. "You've been avoiding me."

"That's silly."

"Silly, but true."

Naya took a deep breath and let her eyes close once more, she was in no mood to deal with Dianna that morning, with everything that had been happening, the less she wanted to worry about was some night that happened due to her being so lonely and confused.

"Look," The blonde started. "I really like you, Nay." She looked at her shoes, embarrassed about what had happened the other night.

"I like you too Dianna." The brunette stated, regretting having treated her friend so badly the past week, after all, Dianna had done nothing but to help her and be there for her, it wasn't her fault that Naya had been so damn confused about Heather and ended up taking advantage of her. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"Don't, it was fun." Dianna smiled. "Although I wasn't particularly fond of the whole 'I'm in love with Heather' thing." She got up and straightened her skirt, standing in front of the brunette.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay; I just want you to be happy. You're one of my best friends." Dianna looked directly into the girl's eyes; it was difficult for her to look at Naya and not get lost in her own feelings, she had to admit it, she had had feelings for Naya for the past year or so, but it was nothing more than just a crush; at least until that night.

"Thanks, Di, you're the best."

"You're welcome…" Dianna turned away from her friend, feeling as if Naya didn't really care about her feelings, she only wanted to feel better about using her, and she didn't care how Dianna felt about it.

"Don't tell me." Matt suddenly stopped Dianna in her tracks as she was about to leave the set; the girl looked up at him confused to what he could want from her. "She broke up with you too?"

Dianna's eyes widened. "Oh, she broke with you?" Now everything seemed to make sense, now that Naya didn't have her boyfriend she could easily just shrug Dianna off and she would have a clear way to Heather.

"Surprise, surprise."

Dianna chuckled at her friend's non awareness to the others around her; she didn't believe that Naya was doing these things to hurt anyone on purpose, she was just too focused on what she wanted; Heather. And Dianna understood that, if it were her she would do the same, you do crazy things when you're in love. The blonde glanced at Naya who was now absent mindedly staring at nothing with her nose visibly red and her eyes constantly watering; Dianna sighed, Naya really was beautiful and obviously naïve.

"You just know it was because of Heather." Matt blurted out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dianna arched her eyebrows and walked past Matt. "Okay, I'll leave you to your revenge plotting."

"Wait." The tall guy turned to face Dianna. "Maybe you could help me."

"Oh no, Flopson, they're my friends." Dianna shook her head and gestured 'no' with her finger. "I won't be sucked into your little crazy jealousy zone there." Needless to say, no one in the cast was very fond of Matt, so they caught the habit of calling him Flopson out of fun.

"Maybe you could talk to Heather," He tapped his finger against his lips. "You could tell her how awful Naya is."

Naya sighed and rolled her eyes. "But Naya isn't awful. And they're best friends."

"Then you could talk to Naya." He started, taking to steps closer to the blonde. "You could spend more time with her; maybe become her best friend… And that way she could forget all about Heather." Dianna simply shook her head no as she laughed at the ridiculousness that Matt was. "Come on… I'll give you some extra scenes."

"Can you even do that?" Dianna felt slightly disgusted at the way things seemed to work around there, bribing people with more screen time? Classy.

"I'm the writer." The tall guy gave Dianna a very smug like smile and arched one eyebrow.

"No, you're _one_ of the writers." The blonde rolled her eyes again. "Besides, Ryan's the one who calls the shots, we all know that."

"Trust me, I know how to work my way around him." Flopson uttered, running a hand through the little hair he had.

"Fine then." Dianna agreed, not really having anything else to look forward to, so might as well get some extra scenes out of all of that.

"Awesome."

* * *

Heather softly sat down on her chair next to Naya, not really making any eye contact or any verbal one for that matter.

"Hey." Naya mumbled, trying to get any sort of conversation started between the two.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Excellent, you?"

"Same."

It felt weird to Heather, how they could be the closest people on earth and still be like that sometimes, like they're too afraid to talk to each other, too afraid of what the other might say, too afraid of ruining anything.

"How's Matt?" The blonde questioned, breaking the silence that had grown between them.

"I wouldn't know, we're not exactly talking." The brunette replied, shoving her hands inside the pockets on her jacket.

"What do you mean?" Heather finally turned her gaze towards her best friend, making her perfect pony tail sway against her shoulders.

"I broke up with him." Naya met Heather's eyes and she could tell a glimmer of hope growing within them.

"Oh, you did?" Heather had to force herself not to let a smile show; she had never liked the writer anyway.

"But now he says he's going to break us-"She paused. "Brittana up."

"He can't do that." The dancer retorted, visibly worried about the show's couple.

"What if he can?" Naya felt the familiar sensation of a tear on the corner of her eye trying to escape; she had grown very fond of the couple, she believed that they were soulmates and that nothing would ever break them apart.

She felt Heather's soft hand closing on hers and her breath failed got stuck in her throat as her heart skipped a beat and her stomach suddenly turned inside of her.

"It's gonna be okay." The blonde smiled. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8 Last Nerve

**Author's Note:** This one has more development on the Brittana break-up thing and on Naya and Heather's relationship, if you can call it that; the next chapter will be more centered on them and how they are dealing with everything.

So, the next chapter will probably have some sexy times.

In the meantime, enjoy this one!

I will send out **imaginary **thank you gift cards to everyone who reviews my story, you are welcome.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8. – Last Nerve**

"This is bull crap!"

"Girls, please just-"

"He can't do this to us!"

"Yes, he can."

Ryan was definitely getting on Heather's last nerve; ever since Matt and Naya had broken up, the atmosphere around the set had definitely been very tense; with all the press trying to get an inside scoop, and the magazines printing out false information, and the websites having false sources, Naya and Matt's break-up had turned into a media hot topic and it was staring to affect the Glee crew. So when Ryan announced that Matt decided that Santana was going to ask Brittany for a break, Heather couldn't take it any longer and felt herself bursting; she had to give Ryan a piece of her mind.

"He can't do this to us; you're the co-creator aren't you?" The blonde retorted, trying to reason with Ryan.

"I am, but he has a lot of creative liberty, he has a few connections with the Fox producers and somehow he managed to convince them that this was the best for the show and the fans…" Ryan sighed, he was clearly troubled by the new information, he, along with the rest of the cast, had grown fond of the couple and wanted the best for them.

"But we worked so hard to make this happen, Naya worked so hard! And you know the fans want this more than anyone else!" The blonde was getting more agitated, ready to go hit Matt in the face with a nice sturdy, wet fish.

"I know you guys did, trust me I did too. But unfortunately, not everything depends on me." Ryan rested his hand on Heather's shoulder, trying to make her calm down. "You know I like Brittana."

"This is all my fault." Suddenly Naya spoke up; she had been buried in her chair the whole time trying to stop herself from biting on her lower lip, she had a habit of biting it whenever she was nervous, but it usually bled and caused her pain for a few days.

"How is this your fault, Naya?" Ryan calmly questioned, also feeling defeated.

"It's my fault because I was the one who broke up with him." She felt herself starting to tear up again; Brittana was a very sensitive topic for her, especially their break-up.

"You weren't going to be unhappy for the sake of two fictional characters." Ryan replied, scratching his almost bald scalp.

"Can't you fire him?" Heather questioned, linking her arm with Naya's who seemed very upset.

"Unfortunately no, he's got a pretty solid contract." Ryan lowered his head, feeling powerless was definitely not something he liked dealing with, especially with his own show; but unfortunately Matt was a very dear friend with one of Fox's producers and he always got his way. Of course if Ryan had any idea that it would be like this he would have never hired in the first place, let alone get him a contract.

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to him." Heather suddenly got up and headed to the exit of their meeting room only to be stopped by a very emotional Naya.

"Hemo, don't... I don't want you to get hurt." Naya knew how Matt was; he could easily become very physical when angry, especially with someone he had never really liked.

"I don't want Brittana to end." She stated. "Come on, Nay, it's us..." And with that Naya's heart melted and she let a smile take over her lips.

The dancer took it as a green sign and she left the room, followed by Naya and Glee's co-creator; she stormed to the writers meeting room where Matt was probably presenting the idea to the rest of the writers to update them for the next episodes. Once they got there Heather lost no time with knocking and busted in facing herself with all the writers who were sitting around Matt who had the draft of the next script on his hands.

"May we help you?" He asked confused to why the blonde was there; Naya also stepped in, followed by Ryan and once the writer saw him he immediately straighten up and cleared his mouth from the smile he had on. "Ryan."

"Matt." Murphy replied.

"I apologize to you all, but before Matt shows you the draft I just really need to talk to him." Heather politely explained to the rest of writers who nodded along before getting up from their chairs; they had gotten pretty used to all the Matt related drama and another person wanting to complain to him was nothing new. After they all left the room Heather and the other two stepped in and Matt got up leaving the other side of the table towards them.

"What is it?" He asked, placing his hands on his pockets and cocking his head to the side.  
"You can't break Brittana up." The blonde retorted, visibly angry.

"Actually, I can. Fox pre-approved my script."

"But it's Ryan, Brad and Ian's show, before you go to Fox you have to go through them and you know that's how things work, Flopson." Heather always paid attention to those sorts of things, she was actually really interested in all the behind the scenes.

"I see you did your homework," He smiled. "But it's useless now." Matt was getting Heather even angrier than she before, so she mindlessly shoved him, just wanting to get some anger out of her system.

"No, you're useless!" She started speaking loudly. "Ever since you got your contract you've been doing nothing but messing up perfectly good storylines!"

Matt reached for the blonde's shoulder and shoved her too. "I've done great things for this show! And breaking your little couple is one of them!"

"Hey, hey! Get your hands off of her." Naya chipped in, feeling automatically threatened as the guy started to appear violent.

"You're a fucking prick, Matt." Heather retorted, just wanting to punch the annoying smug look off of his face.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl." Matt's smile grew even wider as he walked past Heather, violently shoving her shoulder.

"Fuck." She grabbed her shoulder in pain; Naya quickly reached for it and gently rubbed it, worried about her best friend.

"Are you okay, Hemo?" She questioned, sliding the blonde's sleeve off of her shoulder to get a better look and she placed a soft kiss on the red area.

"I would be better if that asshole wasn't taking over the show." She admitted, still feeling furious.

"Girls, I'll promise I'll try to fix this, I'll get a meeting with the Fox producers, don't worry." Ryan gently patted both their backs and walked out of the room, leaving Heather and Naya alone.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Naya looked down, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, she felt like she was the cause of the future let down of all the Brittana fans, it was because of _her_ that that was happening.

"No, of course not, Nay." Heather stepped closer to the brunette, feeling absolutely defeated by how sad Naya looked. Their bodies came closer and the shorter girl could feel the heat of Heather's body almost pressing against her and it sent shivers down her neck. "He's the one who's screwing up." She gave Naya a reassuring smile to make her feel at least the tiniest bit better.

"Thanks." Naya sighed, looking up to meet blue eyes staring back at her; it definitely felt different being around Heather, specially ever since she told her that she had slept with Dianna, the air was just somehow different, it was a mix between feeling constant heartbroken and being aware of every single move Heather made.

Silence installed between them and their glares were focused on each other, Naya had to inhale deeply to avoid from completely crumbling to the ground, her knees were weakening by the millisecond, she felt Heather penetrate her thoughts with only her eyes she felt completely vulnerable to the beautiful woman in front of her who seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Nay…" The blonde whispered, the sweetest whisper Naya had ever heard in her entire life; it took her every ounce of strength not to throw her arms around Heather and give into the desires that had been crawling under her skin ever since the first time she had laid her eyes on her.

Heather shook her head in dismay; she never managed to pluck up enough courage to have the so long awaited talk, the talk that both of them had had in their heads a hundred times, the talk that Heather had practiced and practiced over and over again, always picturing the various reactions that Naya could possibly have from saying "What the hell are you talking about?" to "I love you too."

"Yes?" The shorter girl murmured in between breaths and kept staring at Heather in between her eyelashes, frantically searching for a sign of whatever it was that Heather had stuck on her throat, whatever it was that Heather never managed to blurt out.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth more times that she had planned to, but nothing seemed to come out, her words were once more failing her.

"What are we doing?" Naya finally slipped into the silence, completely fed up with feeling so hopelessly crushed and always so anxious.

Heather gulped and looked down at her feet; Naya deserved an answer, they both did, they were available at the moment, what was keeping them from being with each other?

"I have no idea." Heather looked up and with a sudden rush of courage striking her, she closed the distance between their bodies and she crashed her lips with Naya's, softly holding her waist, pressing their stomachs' together; it was a long and passionate kiss, oh how she missed those heavenly soft pads of Naya, she felt her stomach on her throat as their lips danced together in a sensual daze, Heather had no trace of doubts in her brain, she wanted _that_, she wanted _her_.

Heather was the one who slowly broke the kiss to regain some air and she took the opportunity to speak up. "I want to be with you."

Naya felt her lips beaming; she had desperately been waiting to hear those words coming out of Heather for three years.

"I want to be with you too." She breathed out against Heather's lips. "_So badly_."

The blonde regained Naya's lips again and kissed her furiously, letting go of all the frustration and repressed feelings that they had been holding for such a long time, they could finally let it all out; Heather, the girl who Naya had dreamt about for three years, was kissing, it was really happening, they were kissing, and _very_ passionately, for that matter.

"Woah."

They immediately jumped off of each other and looked at the door to where the voice had sounded from.

"Taylor." Heather whispered as all the strength in her body had simply vanished and the two girls eyed the boy who was standing by the door with his eyes wide open.

"Seriously, Heather?" He barked, crossing his arms over her chest.

"Taylor, I-" Heather tried, but was quickly cut off by the very infuriated boy.

"Don't even." He quickly stormed off of the room making Heather chase after him; Naya felt the blonde's voice echo throughout the set but she made no effort to move from her spot. Everyone seemed to have a knack for interrupting the girl's moments, especially the most important ones.

_Every. Fucking. Time._


	9. Chapter 9 It Was Starting To Rain

**Author's Note: **Wow so I wrote this one in a few hours, it was very exciting to write as you'll see. So yeah it's pretty much the development of Naya and Heather's relationship and the end sets what the next chapter will be about!

In this chapter I do the M rating justice aka sexy times!

This time I'll send out **imaginary** nutella to anyone who reviews my story, again you are welcome!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9. - It Was Starting To Rain.**

"_Taylor." Heather whispered as all the strength in her body had simply vanished and the two girls eyed the boy who was standing by the door with her eyes wide open._

"_Seriously, Heather?" He barked, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Taylor, I-" Heather tried, but was quickly cut off by the very infuriated boy._

"_Don't even." He quickly stormed off of the room making Heather chase after him._

"_Taylor, slow down!" The blonde finally caught up to him and stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What is with you?!"_

"_What is with me? I came here because I needed to talk to you, to patch up things with you and I find you kissing another girl?!" He barked, looking at Heather with contempt._

"_You left! I told you I was in love with her, Taylor…" She tried, being very conscious of the talk they had a few days earlier before Taylor stepped out with a bag in hand, decided to leave her._

"_B-but… But I still love you, and you said you love me too… I came here to try to work things out!" Taylor continued._

_Heather eyed him confused at his intentions. "Taylor, I can't be with you… I love her." It felt so right when she actually said it out loud; it felt to right to say that she was in love with Naya… She really, really was._

"_Fuck this, Heather, we had a great thing going on, we were getting married…" He looked down feeling defeated, he knew he couldn't go against what Heather felt, as angry as he was; he had to respect her… He couldn't trap her in a relationship when she clearly had another love interest…_

"_Now that you mention it…" Heather slowly slid the ring off of her and stretched her hand to give it back to Taylor. "It's yours."_

_He felt tears exiting his eyes as he saw her taking the ring off, the ring that he had given her with such love and future expectations. He accepted it in his hand and looked up to meet Heather's eyes._

"_I'm sorry." She breathed out._

"_I'm sorry too." And with that he turned around and walked towards the set exit, not knowing what to do with the rest of his life; suddenly, the reality that he had known for the past several years came crashing down and everything was gone, slipped in between his fingers._

_Heather covered her mouth as she felt herself sobbing; it hurt to do that to Taylor, after all, she did care for him, and she had shared a good part of her adulthood with him… But she couldn't help but love Naya, she was completely and utterly in love with her and nothing would change that…_

_She had made her choice._

_Heather suddenly felt a soft, wet, drop fall on her shoulder and she looked up, noticing that the sky had started to change from light blue to a deep grey._

_It was starting to rain._

"Here." The girl handed her a huge bowl of chips; that was the one snack that always made her feel better. "Keep going."

"That was it." She continued. "He left."

"What about Naya?"

"I came back to the writers' room to find her but she was gone; I asked around but Lea told me she said she was going home." Heather looked down, feeling sorrow take over her entire body, she barely had any strength to pick up the chips and lift them to her mouth.

"So, what exactly are you doing here sulking?" Ashley questioned, with a very distinctive confused look plastered on her face.

"I-I came to talk to you."

"Girl, what the hell are you doing?! You should be at Naya's place kissing the shit out of her!" Ashley suddenly took the bowl of chips off of Heather lap and stood up.

"I-I-"

"Go! Now!"

Heather jumped up off the couch and headed to the door; Ashley was right, what was she doing there? She had to talk to Naya, she had to tell her how she felt, she had to have her…

"Wait!" Ashley followed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Good luck." She whispered and gave her friend the brightest smile she could; sending her off of the apartment.

Heather didn't even remember to take the car, she simply ran to Naya's place, once she got outside she felt the cold rain on her, it was pouring, but she couldn't care less, she was going to confess her love for the girl she had been crazy about for the past three years, she was finally be able to be with her.

_Finally_.

About ten minutes later she finally stopped at Naya's building and looked up to her window; it had light on, meaning Naya was home.

"Naya!" She yelled into the rain, feeling completely courageous, ready to throw herself into the loving arms of her girl. "Naya Marie Rivera!" She repeated her name a few times before a little brunette head peaked out of the window.

"Heather!" The short girl yelled back. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Just come down!" Heather waved her arms over her head, gesturing for Naya to go meet her downstairs.

"It's pouring, Heather, just come in, you must be freezing!"

"Please, just come downstairs, Naya!"

The brunette finally gave in and pulled her head back inside, quickly storming off of the apartment with a grey jacket in her hand, she ran down the stairs in her white tank top and red short shorts, she opened the building's door and stopped, noticing the huge smile Heather had painted across her lips. She inhaled deeply and ran to Heather's encounter.

"Honey, what are you doing, please let's go in." She murmured feeling the rain pouring on her, trying to cover the blonde's shoulders with the jacket she brought with her, but Heather simply slid the jacket off of her and wrapped her arms around Naya's waist.

Naya's eyes widened, not really expecting Heather to do that, she let out a low moan against the dancer's cheeks. "What are you doing?" Her eyes switched from Heather's lips to her deep blue eyes that had the brightest glimmer on them. Their bodies were completely merged together in their embrace and their noses almost touching from the proximity; Naya gently rested her arms on Heather's shoulders.

"What I should have done a long time ago," The blonde started. "Telling you how I really feel."

Naya's heart was set into a rapid rhythm, Heather could feel it beating against her chest and she looked down at Naya's chest and smiled brightly; she knew Naya was feeling the same that she was.

"That you love my boobs?" The brunette chuckled, noticing how Heather was blatantly staring to her chest.

Heather laughed lightly. "No." She muttered. "Well, I do, but that's a whole other story."

Naya smiled back into Heather's eyes, the anxiousness was starting to make her feel lightheaded and she barely felt the rain pouring on them anymore. "What is it then?"

"I love you." Heather finally said it, she let the sweet words escape between her lips and she felt every single one of it striking her heart with a warm, relief like sensation. She let her body relax against the shorter girl, feeling like all the tension in her muscles had simply vanished with every syllable she said.

"Heather…" Naya softly whispered. "I love you too." She finally exhaled the gulp of air that she didn't even know she had been holding.

Heather smiled and softly bumped her nose against Naya's, pushing it up in a loving movement; she looked down at Naya's lips; they looked like too big, puffy, sweet clouds just waiting for her to taste them; and so she did, she turned her face to her right side and softly took Naya's lips in between hers, feeling the cold water splash off of Naya's cheeks onto hers.

She had to say it felt pretty fucking _incredible_ to kiss the girl she loved in the rain, she was completely radiant with finally admitting everything and getting the reaction that she had always wanted to get; the only thing missing were pretty much fireworks around them, although Heather already had a thousand of those exploding in her stomach.

Heather's tongue asked Naya's permission to enter her mouth by lightly running across her bottom lip and Naya quickly parted her lips, allowing Heather to explore and make love to her tongue. The blonde sneaked her hands underneath Naya's wet tank top and ran her hands across her cold skin and that's when she remembered that Naya could easily get sick from standing in the rain.

"Nay, you're freezing." Heather breathlessly spoke after gently breaking the kiss, but never letting Naya off of her embrace.

"It was worth it." Naya breathed out with a big smile.

"Let's go inside." Heather picked the soaked jacket off of the ground and led Naya inside, covering her head with it.

Once they got in, none of them really said a word, but they both had the biggest smiles on them that they had ever had in their entire life, Heather didn't even know she could ever smile so brightly.

Heather let go of Naya so she could whip her hair to dry it out a little bit and the brunette took the chance to go into the nearest bathroom and get them both towels.

Again, they looked each other in silence, but always with a warm smile on their faces; they were both too out of this world to even think of anything to say, but in their own little special way, they were communicating, communicating via small looks and deep breaths, communicating via nervous movements and parted lips; and that was enough for them to comprehend each other.

Naya eyed Heather as she tilted her head to the side and wrapped the towel around the ends of her hair, slowly twisting it and then releasing, then sneaking the towel underneath her tank top to dry her belly and Naya got a peak of Heather's amazing dancer abs, they looked absolutely delicious to Naya, all the thoughts were drained from her mind once she saw them, they drove her completely crazy. So, just like that, Naya dropped her towel to the floor and walked to the taller girl, making her stop what she was doing to look at Naya. She looked down at Heather's abdomen and slowly reached for it, curling her finger tips to get a good feel of Heather's heavenly vanilla skin against them. She could've sworn she felt Hemo's belly shaking from just the touch of her finger tips, once she looked up the smile had vanished from the blonde's lips, and it had been replaced by a lustful look and half closed eyes.

It felt more serious now, Heather placed her hands on Naya's shoulders and gently let them slide down to her hands, then entwining their fingers together, Heather took a step closer to Naya, pressing their bodies and burying her nose on the dark hair; she started pushing Naya for her to walk backwards and they moved in unison until Naya's back reached the cold wall that separated the living room from the kitchen; Heather went for her lips kissing her furiously as she ran her hands by Naya's sides, up and down nonstop, the feeling in between her legs suddenly intensified as she felt Naya's hands on her lower back, going lower and lower by the second, until they finally reached Heather's buttocks and firmly squeezed them, getting a good feel of them. Heather emitted a very audible and embarrassing moan as she felt tingles run through her entire body, concentrating on her lower back.

She couldn't control herself anymore, Naya could feel herself burning in between her legs as Heather's hands started working their way up her tank top until they reach uncovered breasts and cupped them, feeling Naya's nipples poking the inside of her hands. "Heather…" She moaned, now in a complete state of arousal, she pushed herself off of the wall and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, she started pushing Heather through the hall into Naya's room, they only broke the kiss so that Naya could close the door behind them, but she quickly captured Heather's lips again while pushing her towards the bed. Heather's body made a muffled thump as she fell backwards on Naya's mattress, the brunette followed her and quickly straddled her, looking down to Heather's shorts, she started unbuttoning them and Heather closed her eyes and gulped in anticipation. She had to mentally pinch herself so that she could be sure that it was all happening, Naya Rivera was sliding her shorts down her creamy legs, Naya Rivera was on top of her _stripping_ her, Naya Rivera…

The brunette went back up to meet Heather's lips again while her hands worked underneath her shirt, feeling her through her bra until the blonde decided it would be best to take her shirt off, and so she did while Naya took hers, leaving her only in panties, and the blonde in her underwear. Naya backed a little so that she could take in the view in front of her; Heather was completely breathless, with her eyelids heavy and her lips parted, her legs trembling under her and her arms around Naya's waist.

The blonde looked up into Naya's eyes that seemed to be roaming around her body and she lifted her chin to kiss the shorter girl's neck, sucking at her pulse point; Naya let out a muffled moan and shut her eyes, not believing in what was happening. Heather adventured herself up Naya's thigh, starting on her knee, going up until her hand stopped when she reached her crotch, she traced a finger on the waistband of her panties and she felt Naya's breath quicken even more, and her hands tightening their grip on the blonde's abdomen; Heather took that as a sign that she could go further so she touched the already wet spot between Naya's legs over the fabric, making her gasp and suppress a loud moan wanting to be heard. She paused, but only to then slide it down once more and then up, curling her finger to bury itself better in between warm folds, then gaining a steady rhythm that made Naya's hips start to rock against it.

"F-fuck, Heather…" She breathed out, completely unaware of her actions and focused on the feeling that the blonde was giving her. Heather then, to Naya's disappointment, stopped what she was doing but only to gently tucking her fingertips underneath the waistband and working their way down until she touched the wet flesh that had needed that touch for such a long time.

Naya failed to contain her enthusiasm and moaned loudly into Heather's lips; the blonde allowed herself to make circling movements on Naya's most sensitive spot, causing Naya to let out the most beautiful of sounds from her throat just before she mimicked Heather and sneaked a hand underneath her underwear, running two fingers across very overheated folds; Heather couldn't control herself and her legs began trembling even more than before.

Soon Heather gave into the temptation and slipped a finger inside Naya, who then dug her nails into Heather's arm and almost screamed from the sudden pleasure and ended up doing the same to the blonde who had the same reaction; they quickly created a rhythm, going in and out mildly fast until neither of them could even _try_ to control themselves and they slipped another finger inside each other and their thrusts increased velocity.

"N-Nay…" Heather moaned, feeling herself build up by the second; she wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer, and by the looks of her, Naya wasn't going to either. "Nay, I-I love you…" The blonde breathed into Naya's mouth.

"I l-love you too, Heath-" Naya could barely finish her reply due to feeling herself on the verge of exploding which she rapidly did, shaking along with Heather who did too, and making sounds that echoed throughout the whole apartment, until they both collapsed, Naya on top of Heather with her head resting on Heather's chest; they were both completely breathless and with no ounce of strength left in their bodies, but they had the warmest of smiles beaming across their lips.

Heather was in complete awe; did that just happen? Had she really just had sex with Naya? With the girl she had been in love with for the past three years? She looked down to find Naya's eyes glancing lovingly back at her with her arm around Heather's waist.

The blonde reached down and laid a gentle peck on Naya's forehead and the brunette hugged her tightly, still breathing quite loudly.

Still neither of them said a single word to each other, but they knew what the other was thinking and feeling so they simply cuddled under the sheets and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Naya felt like she was in heaven; she was in utter bliss, her life felt… complete.

Everything made sense with Heather. Everything had always made sense with her, being with her had no comparison to being with Taylor; as much as Heather had once loved him, she had always had a voice on the back of her head that told her it didn't feel _quite_ right. It never did.

They were sleeping so deeply well that neither of them heard Naya's phone buzz; a text message.

"_Heather I know you're with your girl, but this guy Matt came here and handed me your script for next week, he said it was a special one so he wanted to give it to you personally but then he left and I couldn't help but open it… Did you know Brittana was breaking up in the next episode?! Please call me when you can. Ashley x."_


	10. Chapter 10 Finally

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm both sad and happy to say that this is the last chapter of this story. Besides not really knowing what else to do with this, I also had a really great idea for a new Heya story that I will probably upload soon. So I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading my story and everyone who reviewed, I hope you like this ending, I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you, I actually worked especially hard on this one to finish it with a good chapter.

So please leave your thoughts in a review, I don't really know what more imaginary things to give you so I'll just give you all a mental fist bump for reading and reviewing.

Keep an eye out for my new story!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10. – Finally.**

She didn't know what made her open her eyes for the first time that day, the bright morning sun shining through the curtains, or Naya's soft breathing caressing her cheeks. The brunette slept all night in her arms, never letting go of Heather's waist, and the blonde made an effort to move the minimum possible so she wouldn't wake Naya up. She turned her head so she could glance at the clock on Naya's night stand that marked 8:39 am.

Eight thirty nine... Eight th-  
"Sweetie, wake up." Heather gasped and gently nudged Naya so that the shorter girl opened her eyes, but she simply moaned and snuggled her head further into Heather's neck. "Honey, we really have to go, it's 8:40." She tried planting soft kisses on Naya's cheek while nudging her arm. The brunette finally opened her eyes.

"What... Time?" She managed to speak.

"It's 8:40, sweetie, come on" Naya jumped at the hours and they both got up, Naya quickly slapped on the nearest clothes and Heather simply put on the ones she had the night before, they had no time for breakfast.

"Ryan is going to cut us." The brunette muttered while getting out of the building with her arm linked with Heather's.

The blonde chuckled. "I know, we slept in."

"Yeah, we slept in big time." She laughed with her and then they quickly got into Naya's car, trying to get to the set as quickly as possible. When they go to a red sign, Naya couldn't help but lean in and give Heather a quick kiss which made the blonde's pale skin blush, she wasn't expecting Naya to kiss her just like that in broad day light, even if inside a car, someone could have seen them.

When they got to the studios Naya parked her car near their trailers, it was a very sunny day, in contrast to the day before, and the weather was quite hot; she could see the light hitting Heather's blonde locks, making them shine brighter than the sun. They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, still taking in the idea that everything was well, and that they really were sitting there with each other, completely in love, with nothing else stopping them from being together.

Heather smiled and gently stroke Naya's bare leg with the back of her hand sending shivers down the brunette's spine; just knowing that she could do that without feeling guilty was heavenly, knowing that she could just lean in and press her lips against Naya's…

"I love you." The brunette whispered, now feeling Heather's breath on her cheeks, the blonde had subconsciously started to move closer to Naya and they were definitely in kissing distance.

Heather inhaled deeply, tightening her grip on Naya's leg. "I love you too…" She leaned in, closing the remaining distance between them, capturing Naya's lips in hers and exploring the inside of her mouth. She could feel herself starting to breathe heavily and her hips started to make little movements towards Naya, trying to get even closer to her; they quickly engaged in a much more passionate kiss and Heather's hand slid up across Naya's thigh and inside her skirt, stopping when she felt fabric on the tip of her fingers; Naya emitted a hoarse moan from the surprise and immediately felt her legs shiver. Heather felt Naya warming up through the fabric and she let her fingers bury a little further, now feeling the same wet sensation she had felt on her fingers the night before.

"H-Heather…" She tried protesting, but her voice failed her as the blonde planted kisses on her neck, sucking at her pulse point; she sure knew what she was doing, it was like Heather knew every little spot that made Naya go absolutely crazy. "W-we're late."

"I don't care." Hemo breathed into Naya's ear, softly licking her ear lobe while her finger still worked small circles over Naya's fabric in between her legs; the brunette dug her nails into Heather's shoulders and kept letting out very small moans that she couldn't contain, her stomach was completely turned upside down, she felt her cheeks burning and her legs tremble, she could barely open her eyes and her lips kept searching for Heather's.

The blonde was about to sneak her hand inside Naya's panties when her phone loudly rang from her purse, making the two girls jump and stop what they were doing.

"YES?!" She harshly answered, noticing that she had a text from Ashley but she ignored it in a rush to answer the call.

"_Where the fuck are you and Naya?! If you don't get your sorry asses over here right now I will personally go get you from wherever the fuck you are and fire you!"_

Ryan's loud voice made Heather cringe and she had to hold her phone away from her ear.

"We just got here, we're going." The blonde calmly said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_Yeah, you better, the whole shoot is late because of you two!"_

"Yes, Ryan we're going."

"_Good."_ Before the blonde could even reply, Ryan disconnected the call, and Heather straightened herself up and sighed.

"We have to go." She finally said, angry that Ryan spoiled their moment, she looked at Naya apologetic.

"It's okay, honey," The brunette planted a kiss on Heather's lips. "You can come to my house after the shoot if you'd like."

Heather warmly smiled. "Of course."

And with that they left the car and headed to their trailers to get themselves ready for the shoot. Resting on Naya's couch was her script for the day; she gladly opened it and read through her first scene; her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was reading… She let the script slide from her hands and picked it up before she left her trailer, running to Heather's that was just next to hers; she busted in the door, not even knocking first and the first thing her eyes met was Heather's naked torso.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She instinctively turned around and covered her eyes; Heather chuckled and grabbed her arm, spinning her towards her body.

"Honey, I think it's okay for us to see each other naked after last night." She leaned in to kiss Naya but noticed the panic look on her face so she leaned back and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Your script, didn't you read it?" Naya was breathless and very nervous.

"No, I didn't get one, I figured I had no lines and they would just fill me in once I got to the set." She also furrowed her eyebrows, very confused. "Why?"

"They're breaking us up." Naya breathed out.

Heather's face dropped and a million questions ran through her brain. "What? B-but why, Ryan said he would take care of it… And why didn't I get a script?!"

"I have no idea, but look." Naya pointed to the script where Santana's line saying that they should break up was. "I'm going to be the one to do it."

* * *

"Can't wait to start shooting this scene." Matt approached Dianna who was reading through her own script for the day.

"Yeah, why's that?" She absentmindedly responded.

"It's their break-up, besides, if you've been befriending Naya like you said you would do, than today might be my chance to get her back." The writer crosses his arms and inflated his chest.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I didn't do any of that, Floppy."

Matt uncrossed his arms and turned to Dianna. "What?!"

"Did you seriously think I would do that for you?"

"You said you would!" He was getting visibly angry.

"Well, I changed my mind." The blonde closed her script and looked at Matt. "I'm not going to mess with Naya; she deserves to be happy…" She lowered her eyes. _Even if I'm not the one to make her happy._ "Especially not for more screen time."

"Fuck this bullshit." Matt turned away from the blonde and walked closer to Ryan when the two girls walked in the set, both of them with red, puffy eyes from crying.

"Let's just get this over with." Naya harshly threw her script at Matt and sat in Santana's bed, looking at Heather who was trying to dry her eyes out without messing with her make-up too much. She stood in front of Naya and clenched her fists, trying her best no to cry more.

"Everyone ready? And… Action!"

Naya took a deep breath and forced herself to get into character. "Sit down, Britt."

Heather followed the instructions and sat next to Naya, already feeling her eyes tearing up again, but she swallowed the tears, not wanting to have to do too many takes.

"We need to talk." Naya started fiddling with her fingers, trying to focus on her lines. "I think… We should take a break."

"But we haven't even started yet."

Naya tried to give her best confused look. "What, no Britt, not that…" She sighed. "A break from us."

Heather parted her lips, looking deeply into Naya's eyes; neither of them wanted that to happen, they had worked so hard for their couple, they didn't want to disappoint all of the fans, and most of all they didn't want to stop having scenes together as a couple. "Why?" Heather's words were coming out with more feeling that she had intended to, but she couldn't help it.

"It's just not working, I…" Naya shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

Heather looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap and she suppressed a sob. "Are you sick of me?"

Naya couldn't help herself and reached for Heather's hand. "No, of course not…" Her line was actually "No, it's not that." But the whole script seemed to have left her brain and she simply went with her feelings.

"What is it then, San?"

"I just…" Naya was forgetting her lines and Heather could see that so she jumped in, trying to cover up for her.

"Is it something I did?"

Naya kept shaking her head no, she felt such a deep hatred for Matt for causing this, _no one_ wanted them to break-up, _no one_ wanted Brittana to end. No one.

"I can't." She breathed out. "I can't do this. I just can't." Naya threw her arms around Heather's neck and pulled her into a meaningful kiss, Heather widened her eyes in shock, but only to close them as soon as she felt Naya's lips on hers. Surprisingly, no one was interrupting them, Ryan just stared at them with tears in his eyes and so did Zach Woodlee who was very sad when he was informed that they were breaking up.

"I'm so sorry." Naya muttered in between kisses, she was in tears, she couldn't bear the thought of disappointing so many people, of ruining something that inspires so many girls out there to come out, she didn't want to do that, she didn't want to be the one to ruin it. "I don't wanna leave you, I don't."

"It's okay." Heather kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay, baby."

"And cut!" Eric called out, also speechless to what had happened.

Heather didn't let go of Naya and Ryan and Zach rapidly approached them, kneeling in front of Naya.

"That was amazing." Ryan was still in awe; that had been the most realistic acting they had ever gotten out of any Glee actor. "I know it wasn't the script, but… Just wow."

Naya lifted her head from Heather's shoulder and looked at the two guys kneeling in front of them, Zach was completely emotional, with tears leaving his eyes but with a huge smile on his face.

Ryan stood up and looked around. "Okay, we're definitely keeping this scene."

"What?!" Matt walked up to Ryan. "This was not on the script I wrote."

"Matt, no one likes you or the things you write." Ryan tilted his head to the side.

"Well, Fox is never going to approve this scene." Hodgson smiled and lifted his eyebrows.

"We'll see about that."

Naya looked up at Heather and smiled, she thought that everyone was going to get really mad at her and make her do everything all over again, but apparently letting her feelings take over was actually a very smart decision, actually, it could be what was going to save Brittana.

"Good job girls, we have everything we need." Ryan left the set and Zach followed him but not before sending a very disapproving look to Matt who seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears.

"That was brilliant." Dianna spoke, standing near Santana's bed.

Naya smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm very happy for you two." Dianna genuinely said, smiling at the girls. "I'm sorry," She started. "I'm sorry that I got in the middle. I never meant to…"

"Don't apologize." Heather said, reaching for Dianna's hand. "Everything's alright now."

"Thanks." Dianna smiled. "I wish nothing but the best for you."

"I appreciate it." Naya stood up and pulled Dianna into a hug. "Friends?" She muttered.

"Definitely."

Heather had never been so proud of Naya.

* * *

"Cory, I swear if you touch my weave one more time I will have to cut you." Amber chuckled and pushed Cory's hand away from her hair.

"Sorry, I have to keep myself entertained until the episode starts." The boy laughed and pulled Amber's hair again.

"Oh no you didn't, okay that's it" Amber grabbed Cory's hand and started playfully slapping his cheeks

"Careful, Amber, the boy is fragile!" Chris yelled while they all laughed at the two fighting.

"Where are they anyway?" Lea asked, entwining her finger's with Dianna's who was sitting in between her legs leaning against her stomach.

"Probably making lady babies in the kitchen." Everyone laughed at Dianna's remark and Lea tilted her head to look at her.

"Is that a hint that you want some too?" She gave Dianna a devilish smile and the guys all whistled.

"Maybe it is." Dianna whispered before lifting her head to capture Lea's lips.

* * *

"Baby…" Naya whispered into Heather's mouth. "Baby, they're all waiting for us."

"Mhh, like I care." Heather started lowering her kisses until she reach Naya's covered breasts and kissed each of them until Naya moaned.

"Baby," She tried. "We have plenty of time for this later, but now the episode's about to start."

Heather lifted her head back up and kissed Naya one more time before she spoke. "Fine, but later…"

"Yes, later." Naya laughed and picked the big bowl of chips from Heather's kitchen counter.

Heather gave Naya's butt cheeks a steady squeeze that made Naya jump and almost drop the bowl; she looked back at the blonde and they both laughed their way into the living room.

"Here they are!" Lea called out. "Pregnant yet, Naya?"

"Shut up, Barbra." Naya playfully retorted. "Wait, why would I be the pregnant one?"

"Please, we all know how whipped you are." Dianna laughed before leaning back to kiss Lea's exposed neck.

"Yeah, cause you're definitely _not_ whipped, Di." Naya replied making Dianna furrow her eyebrows and Lea laugh uncontrollably.

They all cheerfully watched the episode, when the Brittana scene came up a few shed some tears, mainly Chris who cried more than he had expected.

Finally everything seemed to be in place; Brittana was okay, Dianna found her true love, Matt had obviously been fired after Ryan had a meeting with the Fox producers to show the Brittana scene, Taylor had actually found a new girl that he had had a secret crush on for quite a while, Ashley still lived next door, and most importantly… Naya and Heather had never been happier, Naya moved in with Heather seeing that she spent all of her time there anyway, they were still the flirtatious duo that they had always been, except now they could actually act on their impulses.

Heather looked down at Naya who had snuggled in her arms and she smiled.

"I love you so much." She whispered into her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too, baby." Naya leaned forward and kissed Heather's lips one more time.

Everything was well.

_Finally._


End file.
